This invention relates generally to signalling devices and in particular to signalling devices using a balloon filled with a lighter-than-air gas.
When a diver or sailor is adrift in rough seas it is difficult for him or her to be seen between swells. Balloon signalling devices of the prior art typically used a lighter-than air gas under pressure to fill a balloon tethered to a line attached to the signalling device. There were many design and operational problems with the devices of the prior art. For example, the inflated balloon of many devices would not maintain altitude in moderate or rough winds. Many devices were relatively heavy, bulky and difficult to operate, and typically could not operate effectively underwater. The devices of the prior art generally were not adapted for use by SCUBA divers or sailors who require a small, portable signalling device that can withstand moderate water pressure when not in use and is simple to operate when in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watertight, tethered balloon signalling device which can withstand moderate water pressure and is operable after SCUBA diving. It is another object of this invention to provide a distress balloon signalling device in which is relatively simple and easy to operate, and which fills the balloon at a rapid and controlled rate and in a relatively short amount of time. It is an even further object of this invention to provide a distress balloon signalling device that is reliable in its operation underwater and in inclement weather. These and other objects of the present invention will become manifest upon review and consideration of the following detailed description when taken together with the drawings.